Coexisting Bonds
by waremono.Iv
Summary: [AU] Pokémon. Kagami heard about it a couple of times. It was a game kids played until their eyes dropped. Even few older people played them. One day, a strange dog-or was it a fox? Well, one day, Kagami ran into a talking animal called Eevee. Not long after their moment of grasping each other's appearance, a tall building came crashing down. [Warning: OCs, no Yaoi, slight OOC]


**Disclaimer**: _Kuroko no Basuke_ is written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. And _Pokémon_ is by Satoshi Tajiri. Nothing belongs to me, but for my OCs.

The fanart that I borrow for my fanfic cover is drawn by Pixiv Id 314939

**Author's Note**: This fanfic do not really cross over with Pokémon. It simply tells a story about Pokémon entering into Kagami's world. That is why it is called AU. (Hopefully the I use the term right.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moments of First Encounters**

There was news that the Generation of Miracles gave up the life of basketball. Actually, let me correct that. They still played basketball, but their future was set on alternative paths. Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya included. While they all now attended Tokyo U together, rented a big house together, a landlady who fangirl over the hotties, the Generation of Miracles were very serious about their own path they have chosen for themselves. Even if the whole world judged them, they were not backing down.

It was a battle against the real world of adults.

But trouble was brewing… there were these rich, exchanged female students who claimed each Generation of Miracles as their own. In their own little fantasy anyway. Oh, and they did not care for Momoi Satsuki, of course. They were all girls. As for the men of the Generation of Miracles, as well as Kagami and Himuro, none of them knew about these crazy exchanged students. Like they were care for fangirls, even if they had the some classes together. After all, their lives with the real world were on the line.

And there was another trouble brewing. Who knew Pokémon were coming to life? How was that even possible? This was not Digimon and there was no such thing as a Digital World. …There might be a chance though, right? Or am I wrong?

Another battle was about to begin. And the Generation of Miracles might have to fight. And what, save Japan? The world? What an overused plot! But do not worry, the Generation of Miracles have no such power to save everyone around them. Sacrifices would be made. For they were still just a group of weak human beings. Wait, what am I talking about? They were pretty much super humans already! Maybe they could save the world?

Well, that should sum the story plot up, right? You could always go back or close the window of this chapter. No hard feelings. Really.

And let me introduce myself. I am _kind of_ the narrator of this fanfic story. But I do have a role in the story as well. A bit about myself: I am a male, I like wearing blue hoodies, my semi-long hair is silver and I like having my bangs covering up either of my eye, oh, and my eyes are blue.

Oh, and there was Kagami. He had just ordered a big pile of cheeseburgers. Does he not get tired of those? Get some chicken patty! They tasted so much better! I know the author would agree with me, but this was not the time to be biased.

In a local fast food restaurant, a young woman, who seemed average looking, handed Kagami a tray of cheeseburgers. The tall, tiger-eyed man turned around casually and walked passed a few people who were waiting in line. Kagami took the table by the front windows and set his tray down as he was seated. Unwrapping the paper, he begun taking big bites and stared outside.

Oh gosh, I am tired of narrating already. Let me walk up to him and see what would happen.

"Yo."

Kagami did not turn his head, but only his eyes. He stared at a young man in a blue hoodie and quickly looked away without studying the appearance of the stranger. "What?" Kagami uttered after swallowing.

With a grin, the man in the blue hoodie moved and sat across from him. "I didn't think I run into someone as well known as you, Kagami Taiga," the stranger said. Setting his elbow over the table, he held out his hand for a handshake. "Please to meet you."

What a weirdo, he probably thought. Kagami faced his head to the man, noticing his silver bangs covering up his right eye. "…Do I know you?" Kagami inquired rather unfriendly.

"You will soon," the stranger smirked, taking his hand away since Kagami had no intention to shake hands. Kagami continued eating while observing the stranger. "Sorry to disturb you when you're eating, but I'm a big fan, you see."

"Oh?" Kagami grinned. The world of 'fan' got him fired up. "Do you play basketball then?"

The stranger waved his hand, "Not in the slightest." Kagami now frowned in disappointment. "But your ability to jump so high impressed someone like me. Even other people outside of basketball can see that."

Kagami let out a sigh, "True." Too bad this man was not a basketball player though.

"My name is Iv," the stranger introduced himself.

"…That's a weird name," Kagami raised an eyebrow. Lowering his cheeseburger, he queried, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Not at all, no," Iv smirked slyly.

There was a pause between them and Kagami slowly brought up his cheeseburger and ate a few times. Despite the fact that they were still quiet, Kagami finished his first burger and had a heavy sigh. Iv was still smirking. "If that's all you came for…" Kagami went ahead to open another meal.

"Sure, I guess this is my cue to leave," Iv stood up. Putting his hands into his jacket's pockets, he took a few steps away from the table. "I'm looking forward in meeting your friends too. Later, Kagami Taiga." And with Kagami ignoring him, Iv walked off for a few seconds. "Oh, by the way, curious and all… have you heard of Pokémon?

Kagami looked at them again and Iv was looking over his left shoulder with a strange grin. "I think so," Kagami replied. "But I'm not sure about the details."

"Well," Iv snickered and now continued on his merry way. "Alright then. Have fun."

Have fun with what? '_What a creep_,' Kagami narrowed his eyes. There was this aura about Iv that Kagami did not like one bit. But now that was over, Kagami was no longer disturbed and enjoyed his meal by himself.

While he ate, his eyes stared at the view outside. Around this block, the buildings were mostly one-story and all of them were local stores. A man walking his dog, three older women chatting together at a café across the street, the birds and their droppings on the parked cars, a squirrel almost got run over, two young boys laughing loudly nearby, and a hot young woman around Kagami's age just walked by the window.

Kagami almost choked and pressed his face against the window. He was looking to his left and tried to get a glimpse of the woman with very long blond hair. For quite some time now, Kagami wanted a girlfriend. To a point Kuroko was making fun of him. Squinting his eyes, Kagami was not able to see the woman's face and sat back down on his seat with a sigh. '_Even I want to marry someday and have a kid or two_,' Kagami pouted. But his friends did not believe him because of his extreme love for basketball.

Finishing up the last of his meal, Kagami moved away from his table with the tray of trash on it. Into the trashcan, he emptied the tray and then set the tray to the side. Making his way out of the local fast food restaurant, he stepped outside with a pause. He stared at the sky with a few tall buildings in the way. Recalling, he heard Kise had a photo shoot interview in one of the buildings he was staring at. '_I wonder if he's there now_,' Kagami thought, making a turn to his right.

After crossing the four-way street, Kagami had just walked by an alley. The alley was filled messy trash and there was a black dumpster. He glanced in the narrow path of alley and went pass it.

"AHH!"

Some kid shouted and a loud thud was heard. Kagami walked backwards while his hands were still in his pockets and he stared into the alley. "Hey," he called, wondering what happened. No kid should be in an alley though.

"Ow… ow…"

With a frown, Kagami walked in, stepping over a can. "Are you alright, kid?" Kagami called again.

"Who are you calling a kid?!"

Kagami instantly stopped when something furry leaped out behind the black dumpster. The strange creature had brown fur and a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip. Around its neck was a cream-colored fur. Its brown eyes stared at Kagami in shock and its big ears were pointing to the sky, frozen in spot.

Quickly backing away, Kagami questioned, "A-A-A talking dog?"

The furry creature stared at him blankly and stood where it was. "A—" the creature glared. "I'm not a dog! I'm Eevee!" It walked up to the big guy slowly and studied him closely. Kagami had a sweat on his face and his nerves were getting restless. "So… are you what my sisters call you, a human?" Eevee inquired with a quiet voice.

"…Are you sure you're not a dog?"

"I'm Eevee! Stop calling me a dog! I'm a female too, mind you!"

Kagami was not sure if he should fear 'her' or not, but his nerves relaxed a bit. He blinked and noticed Eevee was staring at him curiously. While Kagami bent down his knees to take a closer look at the talking animal, Eevee walked closer cautiously. '_She's real alright_,' his eyes widened with surprise. Was this animal some kind of experiment that scientists were creating secretly? What a world he lived in! Perhaps he could sell it for a high price? Oh wait, he might get in trouble with something he knew nothing about.

Their moment of silence was soon interrupted. A loud crash was heard, making both of them flinched. Kagami stood up quickly and looked back. His eyes stared in horror. A single tall building had begun to collapse and the alarmed voices of the people all rose. "Damn, it's the Shades again!" Eevee ran pass the frozen Kagami.

"That's…" Kagami grunted. He quickly ran out of the alley and it appeared Eevee was heading in the same direction as he was. '_That's where Kise is_!' Kagami narrowed his eyes with concern. The wind felt ill and dust almost flew into his eyes. Something was obviously telling him heading toward the collapsing building was a bad idea. But Kagami wanted to hurry because the police force might block the way there for people's safety really soon. So Kagami picked up his pace.

Eevee blinked when Kagami just ran pass her. But then she took a huge leap and got on his left shoulder. Kagami flinched at her sudden touch. "Faster!" she urged him.

"What the hell are you doing on me?!" Kagami glared with a small sweat. She made no comment and only narrowed her eyes in front of her. She seemed nervous and Kagami could feel her body trembling. Though, she was putting up a brave front. "Tsk," Kagami decided to ignore her and jumped over wooden fence that was about his height. He did not even need to touch it, he simply ran and jumped over it.

"Whoa, you jump so high!" Eevee's eyes widened at him when he landed. He continued to run between the two stores. "That's so cool! Can all humans do that?"

Kagami frowned, "Look, whatever you are, shut up!"

She glared, "How rude!" Their surroundings were soon crowed with people. Kagami had just made a long jump over a couple of cars and Eevee held onto him tightly. She smiled brightly at Kagami's high jumping power and cuddled against him. '_What a cool human being_!' she thought. She was going to laugh with excitement, but closed her mouth. '_The Shades_,' she remembered and her eyes turned serious.

'_Kise, you better be all right_!' Kagami prayed with a grunt.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm stopping here because my inspiration just ran out. XD But I'm more or less serious about this story.

Oh, and this is my third ongoing fanfic that I am working on. That means this fanfic comes last and will take the longest to be update. (Or maybe I'll update when I'm complete at least one of my current fanfic.) You've been warned! Maybe you'll come back in five years and find this fanfic had been completed? 8D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
